onemustfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaguar
Jaguar is a HAR created by Ibrahim Hothe on December 4, 2070. Its special abilities are Jaguar Leap, Concussion Cannon and Overhead Throw. The Jaguar is considered the ultimate rich man's toy. Many companies hire full-time Jaguar pilots and robots as bodyguards. The speed of this robot is nearly unsurpassed in a unit of its size. Though it was the first ever security-intended HAR, it still holds weight as the most versatile. Using its incredible speed and dexterity, the Jaguar is capable of leaping more than twice its height and delivering a blow strong enough to crush buildings. It has a Smith & Winston 100-Ton Concussion Cannon, which is primarily used for crowd control. Also, the unit can jump over any large enemy, grab it while upside down, and before the enemy has time to react, throw it more than 100 meters doing amazing damage. Overview The Jaguar may be the starting bot in tournament mode, but it's actually one of the better robots in the game. He's both fast and moderately powerful, and although his one player combos are fairly difficult and impractical for the damage they do, they're good enough to get the job done. Jaguar in general suffers from a lack of good moves: b+K is great, df+P is good, overhead throw is great, jumpkick is good, and it has the game's best throw and projectile, but aside from that, he's fairly slow and weak. This means players have to be careful with their moves, and play a pilot with high agility to be sure of landing big throw combos whenever needed. Jaguar is useful in high-level play mainly as a Gargoyle counter-character: since overhead throw will go right through an imperfectly timed Rising Talon and can actually beat a Wing Charge, Jaguar can put Gargoyle on the defensive where it really doesn't shine. One caveat, though: the opponent has also trained extensively in a Jaguar, so trying anything fancy will get the user ignored. Jaguar's destruction/fire-ice moves are very easy as well, so Jaguar is a great bot to practice single player with. Move List MOVE NAME | COMMAND | DMG. | TYPE ------------------------+-------------+----------+----------------------- Jump Punch | (air) P | 12.5 | Light Jump Jump Kick | (air) K | 12.5 | Medium Jump Jab | P | 4 | Light AR Fierce | b+P | 11 | Medium AR Forward | K | 11 | Medium AR Roundhouse | b+K | 17.5 | Heavy Low Jab | df+P | 4 | Light AR Low Strong | d+P | 11 | Medium AR Low Fierce | db+P | 17.5 | Medium KD Low Short | df+K | 5 | Low Low Forward | d+K | 11 | Low Sweep | db+K | 17.5 | Low KD Jaguar Leap | qcf+P | 15 | Medium KD Shadow Jaguar Leap | hcf+P | 15+15 | Medium (KD on 2nd hit) Air Jaguar Leap | (air) qcf+P | 15 | Medium KD E0 Concussion Cannon | qcb+P | 13 | Medium Super Concussion Cannon | qcb+P | 10+13+13 | Medium E1 Overhead Throw | (air) d+P | 25 | Heavy KD Suplex | (close) f+P | 22.5 | Light Throw Scrap: d,d,u+P Destruction: d,u+K before 1st hit Fire & Ice: u,d+K during 1st hit Notes: The Concussion Cannon can be directed with the arrow keys with Hyper Mode on. The Super Concussion Cannon hits once with Jag's head and twice with the projectiles. The 2nd enhancement adds an extra projectile to the Super Concussion Cannon. I theorize that the Overhead Throw is invincible to high or jump attacks. Information Courtesy of "One Must Fall 2097: The Definitive FAQ" by Robyrt(robyrt@marney.org, http://robyrt.coolserver.net ) Version 1.251 Trivia Jaguars appear as part of the secret level from Technoir in Jazzy's first game, Jazz Jackrabbit. Category:HARs